Her Only Comfort
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Obidala. takes place after Anakin went to the Dark side. Padme and ObiWan grow closer while Padme's getting over the loss of Anakin.
1. Thinking of You

OH MY GOD! ITS THE 16TH! OF MAY! THE DAY STAR WARS COMES OUT! AND WHERE AM I?! AT HOME WITH THE FRICKIN FLU!! *cries* luckily, E! provided stuff for me to watch about Star Wars and my dear future husband Ewan McGregor (who sadly, BTW is married!! *cries again*) so did MTV. ^^ TeeHee. So, as I sit here listening to my copy of the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, I bring you the first of (not telling you how many) chapters in this nice little Obi/Ami fic. I hope you enjoy. AND REVIEW IT DAMMIT!! cheers!!  
  
~Saturn Riddle  
  
Chapter 1: Thinking of You  
  
Padme Amidala Skywalker lay on her bed, deep in thought. She was a mess and she knew it. She hadn't left her room for a week. She was dressed in loose, black pants and a loose, hooded, black shirt (A/N you know, one of those things that looks like a poncho). Her hair was in a loose bun and her black make up that she always wore was smeared.  
  
She sighed and looked at her stomach. She had just found out she was pregnant. And with HIS child, she thought in minor disgust. Her husband, and father of her baby, Anakin Skywalker was long gone. He had turned traitor, or as his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had put it, "gone over to the dark side of Force".  
  
As the days had passed, she realized that he must not have loved her as much as she had thought, otherwise he wouldn't have left her to suffer so much. Once she had convinced herself of this, she had basicly come to loathe all men.  
  
Sighing again, she bagan to talk to her unbord baby. "Why me?" she asked, "Why am I acting this way? I am Senetor of Naboo. The Queen and her people need me! I cannot sit here and sulk forever.....although one more day couldn't hurt."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and in stormed Padme's bodyguard, Sabe, followed by a very distressed and concerned Obi-Wan.  
  
"PAME AMIDALA SKYWALKER!" Sabe screeched, "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, I WILL BE FORCED TO-"  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady, I couldn't control her any longer," apologized Obi-Wan.  
  
"It's alright. Sabe, I was just about to come out. You don't need to scream. And I think you can drop the Skywalker from my name. It's not nessesary anymore, now that Ani's gone." Padme said looking away.  
  
"Oh-right. Of corse. I'm sorry." Sabe replied.  
  
"It's okay. Sabe, could you leave me and Obi-Wan alone? I need to talkt o him."  
  
"Yeah, sure. No problem Padme," Sabe said looking a little insulted as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Lady Sk-er-Amidala?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, how many times have I told you to call me Padme?!" demanded Padme.  
  
"Okay, fine," he replied sarcasticly. "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Padme?"  
  
"Thank you. The reason I need to talk to you is because I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"And don't you dare use your 'Jedi powers' to read my mind."  
  
"You have my word that I won't."  
  
"Okay, the thing I'm about to tell you isn't something you can tell anyone. The Jedi Council maybe, and Sabe, but I'd rather tell her myself. So I'm trusting you not to tell them untill I feel they need to know."  
  
"Um...okay...."  
  
"You see Obi-Wan....I.....I....I'm-"  
  
"Padme, just tell me!" Obi-Wan said taking her hand.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
ne? NE? I actually combined the first two chapters, cuz they were too short by themselves. ^^ it gets better! you know it, I know it, the whole world knows it! TEEHEE!! cant wait till I go see Episode II!! since my friend Kris is a bit Star Wars ignorant, I'm going to have him watch Episode I with me, the I'm taking him to Episode II. and the I'm making him watch episodes IV, V, and VI. BWA HAHAHAHA!! I'm evil. okay, thats all. tell me wat ya think, ok? ok. ja ne! 


	2. A Well Minded Argument

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!! I'm extremly bored so that's why I'm posting. That's the only reason why. No I'm playing. I LOVE MY FANS "AND THIS ONE'S FOR YOU"! (hehe sorry. couldn't resist.....) okay, this is the "crappy chapter" of the bunch. In every story I have there's always one or more chapters that suck. this is the crappy chapter in this fic. I hope you enjoy. ja ne!  
  
P.S. Star Wars isnt mine. duh. This would be a movie if I owned it, but it belongs to Mr. Lucas.  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 2: A Well-Minded Argument ~ * ~  
  
Obi-Wan's mind was filled with many thoughts. He quickly chose one and said it.  
  
"With Anikin's child I hope."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest-"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Padme bit her lip. Damn, she thought. How can I tell him that Ani didn't-  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"He doesn't know!! I'm the only one who knows besides you, aren't I?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.  
  
"Obi-Wan! I told you not to read my thoughts!! How dare you lie to me!!" (AN: this is where the stupid conversation starts. o.O)  
  
"I didn't mean to, but it was getting kind of hard for me not to, what with you and your secrets! What else are you keeping from me?!"  
  
"You still read them though, without my permission!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Why do I know and Anikin doesn't?"  
  
"Beacause I just found out myself!" Padme snapped angerly.  
  
"Oh...." Obi-Wan looked away as if deep in thought. Padme looked at him puzzled. She noticed even though he'd changed alot since they'd first met, he was still handsome as ever. She had to admit that even though she loved him with all her heart, she had always had a big crush on Obi-Wan. Who wouldn't seeing as he was smart, cunning, sweet, caring, witty, and handsome? Plus, he could kick major ass in battle. She laughed at this thought. Suddenly, Obi-Wan looked at her with a strange look on his face. "Do you find something funny about this situation, Padme?"  
  
Padme quickly stopped laughing and shoved her thoughts away. "No, there's nothing funny about this..."  
  
"Are you laughing at your thoughts?"  
  
Padme blushed. "You didn't read them again, did you?"  
  
"I was too distracted with my own to be reading yours, Senetor. Why, are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"No...no..of course not."  
  
"I sense that you are."  
  
"So what if I am?! It's not any of your business."  
  
"Padme, since your husband turned to the dark side, the Council wants me to watch you very carefully, and make sure no one, including him, comes after you. Your business is my business!"  
  
"It's none of your concern, really. It's not anything that could hurt me in any way."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Padme walked over to the giant window in her room, and looked out of it. She began to think of Anikin, when a figure in black randomly popped into her head. There was definatly something evil about it, yet odly familiar. She'd never seen this figure before, and wondered where it had come from. Suddenly, Obi-Wan grabbed her.  
  
"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Padme exclaimed angerly.  
  
"Who is that?!" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
"Who is who?! Let go!"  
  
"No! Who is that you're thinking about?!"  
  
"I-I don't know! I've never seen it before! It just came into my head randomly! Now let go before I call for Sabe!"  
  
"I see..." Obi-Wan said letting go. "I'm sorry Padme. Excuse me, I have to go." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ew..isnt that a ghetto chapter? Yes it is....what do you think? I'm embaressed by the yukkieness of that chapter, but I can't improve it in anyway. Trust me, I already tried. Review it please!! ja ne! 


	3. A Trip to the Library

hello again! as you can clearly see, I've changed my pen name from SaturnRiddle to Aleena Tarlana (aka my sw char. you'll see soon) okay, n e ways, here is chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Trip to the Library  
  
That night, Padme barely slept. She was haunted by a reoccuring nightmare of the figure in black coming to murder her and her child. After she'd had it for the 7th time, she got up and put on her robe and slipper. She thought about going to wake up Sabe or Obi-Wan but decided not against it and went off to the library instead.  
  
It was a very nice, big library that looked as if it held a million books. She bagan to walk throughout it, looking for books on the Jedi and the Sith, looking for the figure in black. She knew she wouldn't find it, but kept looking anyways. She finnally got bored and gave up and went to another floor to the romance section. She hated to admit it, but they were her favorites. She began to search for one she hadn't read and that looked mildly interesting. She finally picked out one, and walked over to a chair to sit down. She chose the chair closest to the railing that way she would be able to see if anyone was coming in.  
  
Even though it was extremly early in the morning, she hadn't risked turning on a light and had brought a small lamp just in case. She bagan to read and soon was so into the book that she was losing all concience of her surroundings.  
  
A few minutes later however, there came the loud noise of the door opening. Padme quickly snapped out of her reading trance and switched of her light. She looked over the railing and saw someone walk in. They looked around for a few minutes, then left as quickly as they had come. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back to her book. Suddenly, she heard another noise and looked up. A figure in dark clothing was standing right in front of her.  
  
BWA HAHAHAHAHA!! EVIL CLIFFHANGER!! I AM SO MEAN! THE DARK SIDE IS TAKING OVER! or not....but neways, I want more reviews before I post again. lets say, er, what number do I want it to go up to? hmm...I'd say get the muber of reviews up to 20 and I'll be happy and write for you!! ^ ^ flames will make me go into a rage and kill you...^ ^ *tries to look innocent* hehehe..well I must go. I must contact my young Padawan Kris about our SW day tommorow. TA TA FOR NOW!!  
  
Blade Malfoy Celebare: of course the rest of it is brilliant! I'm writing it, arent I? ^ ^ post more of the Gryffindor Rouge!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?? 


	4. Romance Novels About Life

*storms in looking extremly pissed off*  
  
Elysia Saitrixx: What's wrong Mistress Aleena?  
  
Kripo Paale: Oh no....  
  
I'M EXTREMLY PISSED OFF, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!  
  
Elysia: Oh.  
  
Kripo: Why?  
  
BECAUSE APARENTLY, THIS STORY IS..IS..  
  
Elysia: is what?  
  
"Emotionally detatched"  
  
Kripo: *gasp*  
  
yes....good thing I'M POSTING AGAIN  
  
Elysia: yes....very....  
  
Kripo: I agree.  
  
Where's my dearest Ben? I have news for him  
  
Elysia: He's out on a mission. He'll return soon.  
  
He damn well better. Anyways, by the way humans, this is my servant Elysia Saitrixx and my young Padawan, Kripo Paale. ^^ ok, here's the next chapter in my so-called "emotionally detatched" story (and yes Miss Theed, I was offended by that comment. I understand where your coming from and that ur only trying to help, but I dont take constructive critism very well. thats just how I am.) o.O Why do I even bother??  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 4: Romance Novels About Life ~ * ~  
  
Padme gasped in suprise. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but the figure's hand reached out and covered it quickly.  
  
"If you promise not to scream, I'll let go." the figure said quietly. Padme reconized that voice. She knew it belonged to a male she knew, but she couldn't quite place it at the moment. She was to scared to figure out who it was. She had a good idea, but you can't be sure who's who these days, she thought painfully. She nodded quickly in responce to the figure's demand, and she let out a deep breath as he took his hand away.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered softly, "Ani? Have you returned to me?"  
  
(A/N: the end.)  
  
(no im kidding! dont leave! i always do this! its called the thrill of suspense. okay, you may proceed now)  
  
The figure drew back quickly. "No Senetor," he said in a hushed tone. "It's only me, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh....." Padme trailed off, looking away in pain. "What are you doing here??"  
  
"It's actually kind of a funny story," Obi-Wan began. "Sabe woke up to go to the bathroom. and decided to check on you to make sure you weren't dead or anything. When she got into your room, she found that you weren't there, and rushed into my room in blind panic. So we came looking for you. We both came in here, but she left since she didn't think you were in here. But I saw a light up here turn off quickly and decided to investigate."  
  
"But how'd you get up here so fast?"  
  
"Jedi trick."  
  
Padme raised an eyebrow. "Right."  
  
"Nice book you have there," Obi-Wan said pointing to Padme's book, which was titled, 'A Forbidden Affair'. Padme turned bright red.  
  
"Oh...yes..well...don't tell anyone, but romance novels are my favorite kind of book to read."  
  
"I see. What's the one you're reading about?"  
  
"It's about a important, upper-class woman who's married to a possesive, corrupt soilder. He used to be nice, but now he's not."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Anyways, there's a war going on and he must leave with the army. But while he's away, he turns traitor, leaving his wife, who's just found out she's pregnant, and his best friend.  
  
"So his wife and his best friend are really deppressed and are always together. But then they start to fall in love." Padme told him with a bit of a dazzled look in her eyes, and sighing with delight at the story.  
  
//That sounds all too familiar// thought Obi-Wan. "Sounds interesting," he replied. "I'll have to read it sometime." Padme started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he demanded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't see someone like you reading a romance novel." she replied through her fit of giggles. Obi-Wan smiled at the fact that she was laughing. //It must be the first time in months that she's laughed// he thought as he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry that I scared you."  
  
"It's okay." Padme said while trying to compose herself again.  
  
"How come you're in here so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why not, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh...." Padme stopped giggling. "I kept having nightmares about that figure in black coming to murder my child and I...." she whispered softly.  
  
"I see...." Obi-Wan said slowly.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked after a long period of silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think it would have been a good idea to tell Ani that I'm pregnant if I'd known before-"  
  
"No," he replied quickly. "He loved you so much that it was making him possesive and jealous. He might even have killed you out of his love."  
  
Padme bit her lip. It was clear to Obi-Wan that she was holding back tears. "I see...." she replied shakily as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Padme?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, wiping tears away. "It's just-if he loved me so much, why did he leave me to suffer like this? I'm in so much pain."  
  
"I don't know. I-"  
  
"Hold me." she whispered, falling into his arms. Obi-Wan was shocked, but got over it quickly, losing his composure in the process.  
  
"Shh....." he whispered back, pulling her closer. "It's okay. Please don't cry Padme. You've still got Sabe and I...." Pasme looke up at him and smiled. He smiled back. He knew this couldn't lead to anything good. He knew that he was desperatly in love with her; he always had been. He also knew she had feelings for him too. He could feel it, but he wasn't sure where this would lead.  
  
hahahaha..how's that for emotionally detatched?!  
  
Elysia: *comes in the room* Mistress, I think Obi-Wan is back.  
  
OH JOY! I mean, good. please tell him I'll be in there shortly.  
  
Elysia: Okay. *leaves*  
  
Kripo: Tell them about you awards.  
  
Oh right. I've been elected Most Original and Most Unique Girl on my team!! YAY! I deserve it you know. ^^ We actually got to make the certificates, and one the one for Most Unique Girl, there are cut outs from magazines and one of them says "Sexy Beast". *cracks up* sorry, but I find that extremly hilarious cuz that's anything but me. Don't you agree my young Padawan?  
  
Kripo: Can I say no comment?  
  
I'll take that as a yes. Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to go talk to my dearest. Ta Ta!! 


	5. Confessions and Comparisons

*sigh* It's finished! This story I mean. *sigh* I'm going to miss posting this stuff! ^^ but never fear, for I've got alot more coming! LoL. on another note: I'm the Green Fairy!! hahaha. I'm getting the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack..........VOLUME 2!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Now I can listen to "Spectacular Spectacular!" whenever I want. oh joy! ^^ Okay, now on with the story!! *runs off singing "Come What May"  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 5: Confessions and Comparisons ~ * ~  
  
Obi-Wan and Padme were in the library together for another hour. Obi- Wan had left for a few minutes to find Sabe and tell her that he'd found Padme asleep in the library. A lie, he knew, but he wanted to be alone with Padme. So he told Sabe to go back to bed and that he'd watch her. Sabe had agreed and gone back to sleep.  
  
When Obi-Wan came back, he found that Padme was still reading, so he decided he'd get something to read too. She looked up and saw him browsing through the romance section. She started giggling madly at this. Obi-Wan, annoyed, walked over into the next section, but only for a few minutes.  
  
He came back and went through the romance novels again quickly and pulled out a second copy of the one Padme was reading. Padme looked up and watched him walk over to her, book in hand, and sit down. He began to shuffle through it, stopping every now and then to read some.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Padme demanded curiously.  
  
"You know, Obi-Wan remarked, as if he hadn't heard her comment, "This book is very similar to what's going on in your life right now."  
  
Padme laughed again. "Obi-Wan, I don't think anything in 'A Forbbiden Affair' relates to my life. Why do you say that?"  
  
"Let's see, you're the important, pregant woman, and her soldier husband that's turned traitor would be Anakin."  
  
"Okay....then who are you?"  
  
"I'm the husband's best friend."  
  
Padme burst out in laughter. "Creative!" she said. "There's only one problem with that senario."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We aren't falling in love." Well, not exactly, she thought. I'm in love with him, but he can't be in love with me. He is a Jedi after all. He'd break the code like Ani did.....and then.....I'd lose him too......  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, turning twords her and looking into her eyes.  
  
"W-what do you mean?!" I wonder if he's been reading my thoughts again??? Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
"I have." He smiled as Padme began to blush.  
  
"Oh...." she replied, turning away quickly in embarresment.  
  
"Do you know why Jedi aren't supposed to love, Padme? Because it hurts you eventually. It leads to darker emotions such as jealousy and fear. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. And before you know it you've lost yourself to the dark side....."  
  
"You're very wise Obi-Wan."  
  
"Only because of Master Yoda."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"I admit, I have been known to fall in love." he said, turning away. His thoughts wandered to his first and one true love, who he'd first met when he was only 17 and loved till she dissapered......it seemed so long ago that he'd lost her, but it had only been a few months. "But I usually try to push it away to avoid conflict." he continued, turning back to Padme.  
  
"You've been in love before?" Padme asked, shocked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her curiously. "Yes," he admitted quietly.  
  
"Tell me about her..."  
  
"We were both 17. I was still a Padawan. Qui Gon had been sent on mission to Corrilia (sp?) and the Council wanted me to go with him, even though I really had nothing to do with it. We were to stay with a bounty hunter named Aleena Tarlana and her servant. Aleena was very beautiful. She looked alot like you. Brown hair, brown eyes. Quite pleasent to look at. She also had a nickname for everyone. Mine was Ben."  
  
"Yeah.."said Padme, looking very interested.  
  
"We eventually fell in love and we had an affair under the Coucil's nose. I later found out that she was actually a Jedi, and that it was all just a test."  
  
"That must have hurt."  
  
"It did. I thought she didn't love me. But one night wile I was passing her room, I heard her crying, I stood at her door and listened for awhile. She began singing a song. She knew I was there, and once she finished, she came to the door and explained that she really did love me."  
  
Padme sighed. "How romantic. What hapened to her?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked away. A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and turned back to Padme. "A few months ago, she went on a mission to get some information on the new Empire that was forming. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Oh..............that must be very hard for you."  
  
"It is, especially since I've also been in love with you since I first met you."  
  
Padme gasped.  
  
"I've felt so guilty, trying to hide it from both Aleena and Anakin. I don't know how, but I managed to suceed."  
  
"But...don't you love Aleena?"  
  
"Yes. She may be my only true love, as Anakin is with you, but I also love you. Don't you see?"  
  
"I do........I-I love you too Obi-Wan."  
  
"I know. You must understand that we can never have an open relationship."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So before fate tears us apart, let's spend what time we can together."  
  
"Yes." Padme whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. It was a kiss many years in the making, long and passionate, and when they broke apart, it seemed as if time had stopped just for them.  
  
Padme smiled, stood up and picked up her book. "I don't know about you," she said, "But I'm going back to bed." Then she winked at her and began to walk down the stairs. Obi-Wan caught on quickly and followed her, laughing. He caught up to her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, and I don't care." she replied, kissing him again. They both knew that this was the happiest they'd been since they'd lost their loved ones, and that they would be torn apart soon. But as they walked to Padme's room, Obi-Wan began to think of only her and shoved away all thoughts of the consequences, and the pain they'd go through.  
  
The End  
  
ne? ne? NE? How was that?! Good ne? that's what I thought. Thank you to all those who have supported me throughout my posting. ~Blade Malfoy Celebare~Brown Eyes~Lady Evenstar~everyone who gave me a review~ I'm going to have the full story of Aleena and Obi-Wan up soon enough. Look for it! (Obi-Wan's Choice) ^ ^ ta ta for now! 


End file.
